


'Ever had hickeys?'

by Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soft NCT Dream, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once/pseuds/Little_fucking_sunshine_for_once
Summary: Two boys lazying around turned to unexpected confessions.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	'Ever had hickeys?'

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing some fluffy shit but I suck at it. Enjoy, anyway.
> 
> (I might turn it into a few chapters because they are fun to write.)

“Yah, Chenle,” Jisung called out, rolling on his stomach, stoping on a picture he almost scrolled past on his phone.

“Hm?” Jisung licked his lips once before looking at Chenle, finally adverting his eyes from the picture. “Have you ever had a hickey?” Chenle slightly sat up, pressing his back more into the side of the bed, rolling his head backwards just enough to look at Jisung. “Um, I don't think so. No, why?”

Jisung smiled to himself a bit, hiding the shy smile while quickly saving the picture and scrolling past. “Ah, nevermind.” Chenle pulled himself up and turned to Jisung completely. “What? What was this all about now?” Jisung looked at him, eyes meeting in a small staring contest. “Nothing much.” 

“Whatever.”

No matter how much Jisung tried to get the thought out of his head, he just couldn't help but slide into his gallery and zoom in on the picture, admiring the purpled skin on it. No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't help but imagine Chenle's neck flowered in purple, flowered in hickeys he made.

“What are you smiling at that much?” Chenle asked, hopping onto the bed and attacking Jisung with tickles in hope that the younger would let go off his phone. “Nothing! Nothing!” Jisung laughed, cheeks shading red as he realized how close Chenle was.

Why was his heart beating this much?

His eyes reached up to Chenle's, smile slowly disappearing as their eyes held contact.

Chenle finally stopped in place.

Jisung laying on the bed, Chenle sitting on his lap, their hands so close that their fingers brushed, and yet so far from holding each other. Chenle watched the boy underneath him, the blushing cheeks, the hazy eyes, the messy hair, the small smile creeping onto his face whenever Chenle's eyes danced elsewhere while scanning his face.

Chenle caught Jisung's hand into his and finally took the phone from him, the picture still on full display.

He widered his eyes at it and struggled to keep Jisung's hands away, the shifting of the boy's body underneath him sending shivers down his body.

“Stay still, Jesus,” Chenle said, finally pinning him down onto the bed.

And suddenly, they were so close. Faces just far enough not to brush noses past each other, lips centimetres away. Chenle noticed the blush creeping all over Jisung's face and suddenly felt his warm up, too.

Chenle pulled away hesitatingly, not wanting to lose these moments. He let go off Jisung's hands, but kept his seat on his lap.

He took the phone back to his eyes and unlocked it, the picture popping up once again.

“Why do you have this? You into this or something?” Chenle teased, but in reality, he had a few pictures saved himself, the thought of having hickeys that were made by Jisung bloomed all over himself, driving him crazy.

Jisung sighed. He didn't deny it; he wasn't sure. He had never done it, how would he know. “I don't know, Chenle.” Chenle looked up from the phone and caught Jisung's eyes into his. “You don't know?” Jisung nodded with a pount, his hands instinctively going to Chenle's knees, fingers rubbing small circles at it.

He let out a long breath before looking up at Chenle again. His eyes were focused on the phone, probably going through the 50 something pictures Jisung had saved. He wasn't doing much, but he looked so good. Too good; Jisung had a hard time holding back.

Fingers delicate against his knees, Chenle tried to keep his composure. He was hoping Jisung wouldn't notice the blushing cheeks he was trying to hide behind the phone, the other boy bringing butterflies into his stomach.

Jisung scanned Chenle's face. He noticed the blush, and a small smile covered his cheeks. “Chenle.” The other boy hummed, the sound running a shiver down Jisung's spine. He sat up, leaned onto his hands, Chenle's position not changing.

The only change he had was the beating of his heart.

“Do you wanna try it?”

Chenle looked at Jisung. Their faces were literally centimetres apart. Breaths mixing, eyes roaming each other's face. Chenle didn't know if he was ready to lose Jisung; ready to lose his friendship, his closeness, his presence. Should he say yes? That means thing will get weird, right? Friends don't do things like this-

“Chenle?” He sighed. “No. Try it with someone you like, Jisung.”

Jisung first felt s big lump in his throat, then suddenly felt brave. He took in a breath before looking at Chenle and smiling shyly.

“Chenle.” “Hm?” “Put the phone down.” “Why?” Jisung pulled one hand up and took the phone from him, the other boy slightly jumping on his lap. Their eyes met and Chenle was sure his body was melting.

“Chenle.” “W-what?” Jisung smiled at the flustered face infront of him. Chenle felt as if his heart will explode with the small touches and smiles Jisung was offering.

“Do you wanna try it?” Chenle sighed and lightly punched his shoulder. “I already said you should do it with someone you like!” Jisung gulped, the smile slightly disappearing. “Chenle. I like you,” Jisung started, eyes reaching Chenle's with the shy confession. “I like you. Not as a friend. And I'm sure you know that already, because I suck at hiding stuff when it comes to you. You've probably known since-” Cutting him off mid sentance, Chenle leaned in and kissed Jisung. The kiss was quick and shy, almost only a touch of lips, but enough to have Jisung blushing.

Jisung stared at Chenle, the other boy shyly turning his eyes everywhere but on him; Jisung noticed how his fingers played with each other, how his breath got stuck in his lungs, how warm his body got. Jisung was sure, he looked the same.

“I-I'm sorry.” Chenle let out, even though those weren't the words he was supposed to say. Jisung brought one hand up to Chenle's waist, pulling him closer as he leaned in for another kiss, the other hand cupping his cheek. Chenle closed his eyes shut before Jisung's lips even hit him and Jisung smiled, stopping for a second before leaning in completly and locking their lips together.

Jisung was surprised at how good Chenle tasted; he wasn't sure what to expect, but he imagined hundereds and thousands of times. And what he was experiencing was even better than everything he ever imagined.

The kiss slowly turned into a small make out session, kisses messy and quick, but didn't fail to leave both of them breathless. Chenle wrapped his hands around Jisung's neck, and leaned more into him, Jisung suddenly losing balance and falling back onto the bed. They parted, laughing a bit before locking eyes together, the red cheeks now only rosy.

“I like you,” Jisung said, words only a soft whisper. “I like you, Chenle.” Chenle smiled a bit, the smile disappearing with the breath he took in. “I like... you, Jisung. Too.” 

Jisung smiled widely and wrapped his hands around Chenle, turning over so Chenle was now under him. He forced a small smile which dissapeared quickly as he ran one hand up to Chenle's cheek, thumb drawing a circle into the soft skin. Chenle pulled his hands up and gently cupped Jisung's face, thumbs sliding across the rosy surface, a small smile on his lips. Both their eyes ran from one place to the other on each others faces, breathing now calm and relaxed.

Chenle laying underneath Jisung with his legs tangled behind Jisung's, their hands holding each other, caressing the people they cherished the most; a scene neither of them thought will happen in this lifetime.

“Jisung,” Chenle whispered, eyes suddenly retreating from Jisung's. “Do you still wanna do it?” Jisung widered his eyes. “D- do what? That? Now?” Chenle blushed up and lightly punched his shoulder, laughing nervously. “No! The hickey, idiot!”

Jisung smiled when realising and sunk his head, forhead leaning against Chenle's shoulder. “Ah, that,” he whispered to himself and laughed a bit. “Do you wanna? I mean, truthfully, I wanted to do this for so long, so-” “Wait. Wait. On me?” Jisung pulled back up and looked at Chenle, confused. “Y, yeah. Who else?”

Chenle brightly smiled.

So Jisung did feel the same, all along.

Jisung felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as he stared at the smiling boy underneath him. All his, finally.

“God, I love you.” Jisung whispered and widered his eyes as Chenle's smile faded a little, hearing those words and he realized what he said. “I- Like! Like. I mean, I mean I like you.”

Chenle smiled again, wrapping one hand over Jisung's neck and pulled him closer, lips almost touching. “I love you, too.” he whispered, and then leaned in kissing the smile the other boy was offering. 

“Shit, this turned to something completely different than what I expected.” Jisung said, laughing after pulling away. He noticed the blush spreading across the boy underneeth him and felt his heart melt one more time.

“Chenle.” Chenle looked at him, lips lightly parted, humming. “Chenle.” Chenle smiled innocently. “Jisung.” “You love me?” Chenle felt his heart pound through his chest. “I do. I've been in love with you for quite some time,” he whispered, eyes searching for something in the other boy's eyes. “R- Really? Me too,” Jisung said, eyes widening at him. Chenle smiled brightly, cheeks staining red, eyes sparkling.

“Jisung... Kiss me.” Chenle whispered, delicately, lips suddenly only a few millimeters away from Jisung's. And Jisung was happy to obligate; locking his lips with Chenle's, the kiss sweet and passionate, completely different than the kisses they shared before.

Jisung pulled away, letting Chenle breathe a bit, but continued pressing kisses all over Chenle's cheeks, jawline and let his lips curl against the small of the smaller boy's neck, sucking a small hickey right under his Adam's apple. Chenle let out a slight ghasp before Jisung pulled away and looked at him concerned. “D- Did it hurt? Are you okay?”

Chenle smiled, bringing his hand up to drag the fingertips over the purpled skin and locked his eyes with Jisung's. “I'm perfectly fine.” he whispered, and Jisung smiled, relieved.

How good did Chenle look, finally all his.


End file.
